All for Love
by Agent Motiel
Summary: Snape... good or evil? That is the question we are all asking three days from the release of the final Harry Potter. Could it be possible that he isn't as cold hearted as everyone thinks? Could all of the pain he's gone through... been for love?


**_This story is in honor of the release of Deathly Hallows on July 21, 2007. I wanted to write one more story about Snape before his immenent death (we all know it's coming). I truly believe that he is still fighting for the light side. And it's all for one person who is dead because of his mistake..._**

**_Lily Potter._**

All for Love

Severus ran like mad through Hogwarts, occasionally bumping into a first year who didn't watch their step. He didn't care where he was going, he just had to find somewhere solitary to rest, to think.

To cry.

James Potter had done many evil things to Severus during their seven years at Hogwarts, but this... this had topped them all. The day had begun like any other day. Severus and his aquantince Evan Rosier were making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast when James and Sirius passed by. Snape reached for his wand but, to his astonishment, they didn't even notice the two Slytherins.

Throughout the day, James had been acting much more humble than his usual self. Not once did he throw a spell in Snape's direction, he only walked by with a lopsided grin on his face. Severus was convinced that Potter was seriously ill. At least, until supper rolled around.

Severus was watching his enemy eat when a beautiful red-headed girl walked into the Great Hall and sat next to James. It took a few seconds for him to realize who the girl was. It was Lily Evans.

_Why would Lily sit beside the boy she despises so much? _he wondered. His question was answered when James turned and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. Without thinking, Snape jumped out of his chair so quickly that it crashed to the floor. The whole hall went silent. He stood still for a few seconds, trying to glare menacingly at his peers, but found himself unable to do so. Tears were coming dangerously close to flooding out of his eyes, so he did the only thing possible-he ran. He was still running when he came across a small door that he hadn't ever seen before. It didn't look like it had been used in a long time, so he opened it.

The room inside was small, with just a chair and a small fireplace that had already been lit. He sat down and stared at the hot coals within the fireplace while thinking about what happened in the Great Hall. _James likes Lily... she likes him back... after seven years, he finally got the girl..._

Severus couldn't stand it any longer. Hot tears flowed silently down his cheeks and into his hands. Tears that Lily would never see.

.o.O.o.

Severus was alone now. His mother had died after... well, he wasn't worthy of being called 'father'... Tobias had finally gone too far. In a fit of rage, Severus had killed him. He wasn't sorry, the muggle authorities would never catch him anyway. Avada Kedavra was untraceable in the victim's body. Now he lived in the old house on Spinner's End. It wasn't much, but then again, it wasn't like anybody else was ever going to live there.

Lily and James had just announced their engagement.

On that same day, Severus decided to take Lucius up on his offer.

Malfoy, who was already married to Narcissa, took him to the Death Eater's meeting place. Once the Dark Lord had seen him, there was no turning back. He was interrogated-Snape blocked all memories of Lily from the Dark Lord's spell-and pronounced as clean. The Dark Lord burned the mark onto his left arm. Severus was now and forever a Death Eater.

.o.O.o.

Severus stood outside of the field where the wedding would take place. Everything was white-the chairs, the flowers, even the fairies floating around the area. People were being seated by ushers, a few of which Severus recognized from school. He saw James' parents sitting on the front row. He recognized his father by the messy black hair and glasses. Lily's parents were the only muggles around. He remembered them from the summer of their sixth year, when she had let him stay at her house for a few weeks while his mom was in the hospital. Lily's sister didn't like him very much, he overheard her telling Lily what an awful boy he was. Speaking of which, he hadn't seen her at the wedding anywhere.

Yes, Snape had been invited, but he was too nervous to sit near anyone. What if they saw through his sneer and discovered the real purpose of his coming... to see Lily one last time? Everyone would know he didn't come to wish James good luck. Nobody was that stupid.

There was a small house next to the field where Severus caught a few bridesmaids sneaking in and out of the back door. This was obviously where the bride was getting ready. Considering the wedding was in fifteen minutes, she was probably applying the last bit of makeup. Severus trudged up the hill and knocked on the door. A girl that he recognized as a Ravenclaw from their year answered.

"James, I've already told you a thousand times you can't see the... you're not James."

"Obviously," muttered Severus.

"Wait a minute... Snape? Is that you? Most of us haven't seen you since graduation!" said the girl.

"Can I see Lily?"

"I'm sorry, but she's not seeing anyone right now..."

"I will only be a moment." The desperation in Severus' eyes was heartbreaking.

"Er... alright. Come in."

Severus followed the girl through the door and past a few giggling bridesmaids. They turned a corner and walked straight into a door.

"Here she is. Hurry up, the wedding starts in a few minutes."

The girl disappeared around the corner, leaving Severus to face the bride on his own. He pulled a white lily out of his robes and tied a slip of folded paper to its stem. With every ounce of courage he had, Snape opened the door.

Lily was staring into a mirror while a floating brush applied makeup to her cheeks. She spotted Severus out of the corner of her eye.

"Severus? What are you doing here?" she said while getting up from her chair. For a second, his breath was taken away by the beauty of her dress.

"I... had to see you before..."

"Oh, I'm so glad you came!" Lily cried while folding him in a tight embrace. Once again, Severus lost his ability to breathe. "James tried to convince me not to invite you; he said there was no chance you'd come. But he was wrong. I knew I could count on you."

"Lily, don't do this to me."

"What?" she said while releasing her grip.

"Look, I just came to give you this. You'll understand someday." He handed her the lily.

She looked at it for a minute, and a tear crept down her cheek as Snape began to walk out. "Severus, wait..."

"I'm done waiting," he said quietly. Ignoring her pleas, Severus apperated out of the room. Once he was gone, Lily opened the paper with trembling hands.

_Dear Lily,_

_Congratulations. James finally got what he's been fighting for all along. It took him seven years, but he did it._

_I know that since you're getting married today that this might be a shock. I don't know if you'll ever talk to me again after reading this letter, but I don't care anymore._

_Lily, I love you, and I will love you until the day I die._

_I hope you and James have a happy life together._

_Goodbye,_

_Severus_

It seemed to Lily like she sat in that room forever. The bridesmaids had to drag her out, leaving only a white flower and a crumpled note lying on the vanity.

.o.O.o.

"Are you sure that is all she said?" hissed the Dark Lord.

"Yes, master. The prophecy was very clear."

"Very good, Severus... very good. I must find those bloody Potters, their child fits the description perfectly."

"Wh... what?" stuttered Severus.

"The Potters! Three times they have defied me, and their child was born at the end of the seventh month. I must find them."

Severus felt all of the blood drain from his face. He had completely forgotten that Lily had had a son. Now the Dark Lord was going to kill them, and it was all his fault. He knew what he had to do. He had to tell someone, and there was only one person powerful enough to do anything.

Dumbledore.

.o.O.o.

It was Halloween night. Severus knew he shouldn't be at Godric's Hollow with Voldemort. How did he ever manage to convince him to let him come? Dumbledore would kill him if he found out, but this was one thing that had to be done. It was too late to turn back now anyway, they were already at the front door.

Voldemort destroyed the entrance. Severus heard Lily's screams, and they ripped through him like knives. James appeared in front of the kitchen, wand in hand, while his wife and child escaped up the steps. Voldemort immedietely killed him with Avada Kedavra. Severus couldn't help but feel a sting of pity for him.

The pair followed Lily up the steps and into the child's room. They found her standing over the crib, trying to calm baby Harry. She turned around to see Snape standing behind the Dark Lord. Those green eyes, filled with fear and desperation pierced him like needles. He couldn't take it any longer.

"Don't kill her!" he cried as Voldemort raised his wand. "She is nothing to you! Please, don't harm Lily!"

The Dark Lord turned to face his servant, and then Lily again. "Fine. Move out of my way, girl."

Tears were forming in Lily's eyes. "No."

"I said step aside, or I will kill you despite Severus' request."

"No."

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lily dropped to the floor. Snape wanted to lash out and kill his master on the spot, but he didn't dare move for fear Voldemort would strike him down, just like Lily. The Dark Lord pointed his wand at the baby and recited the verse that would destroy all hope for wizard kind.

For a second, Severus thought that it had worked. Then he heard a high pitched scream that defenitely wasn't Harry. Voldemort was dying, but he didn't stay to watch. Severus apparated right outside of Hogwarts, where the first person he ran into was Hagrid. He wasn't the first person he would have picked, but he had to tell someone. Voldemort was gone.

* * *

**_My theory on Snape's loyalty is much more detailed than this story, but I think you get the gist of it. Snape loved Lily, Lily married James, Snape joins the Death Eaters out of anger, Snape hears prophecy, finds out Voldemort's going to kill the Potters, turns back to the light out of guilt... yeah. I guess we'll find out where Snape's loyalties lie on Saturday._**

**_I trust Severus Snape. Do you?_**

**_-Agent Motiel_**


End file.
